


История, рассказанная за пинтой эля

by mad_nemo



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_nemo/pseuds/mad_nemo
Summary: Уход хоббитов с Арагорном глазами постояльца "Гарцующего Пони".Попытка в стилизацию под перевод В.С. Муравьёва и А.А. Кистяковского.Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018 для команды fandom JRRT 2018.





	История, рассказанная за пинтой эля

Ох и времена настали, скажу я вам. Жили себе да жили, а тут вдруг война! Вернее сказать, слухи о войне. Сплетни да пересуды всякие. Но ведь дыма без огня не бывает, так?  
К тому же чужаков в наших краях стало чуть ли не вдвое больше прежнего. Однажды даже Бродяжник вдруг вернулся.  
Ну, вы же знаете Бродяжника? Когда-то он частенько в Бри наведывался, приходил словно бы из ниоткуда и исчезал так же. Одежда изношенная, выцветший плащ, под капюшоном и лица-то было толком не разглядеть. Зато он всё прекрасно видел. Как сейчас помню: зайдёшь в трактир вечерком, выпить да сплетни послушать, вокруг шумно, весело. А он сидит в углу, молчит. Молчит и наблюдает — аж мороз по коже. Никто здесь ему особо не доверял.  
Так вот, а потом — шутка ли, хоббиты пожаловали, из самого Шира, да не один, а сразу четверо! Чего бы это им понадобилось срываться с насиженного места, м?  
Уж не знаю, куда они держали путь, но всего удивительнее то, что этот самый Бродяжник напросился к ним в провожатые. А они что? Шли за ним, как на привязи, как заворожённые какие-то, и слушать никого не желали. Уж предупреждали их — не доведёт такое предприятие до добра, ох не доведёт. На кой он им сдался, этот бродяга?  
Они и сами со странностями были, так я скажу. Один из них, помнится, песню какую-то пел и танцевал на столе, и вдруг — пуф! — пропал, не закончив. Да-да, пропал, словно в воздухе растворился! А мы здесь колдовские штучки не любим. И ведь как знали, что ничем хорошим это не закончится: в ту же ночь на трактир напали, разворошили всё, да ещё и коней из стойла похитили! Как вам такое, а?  
Давно это было, да. Вот декабрь уже, а от них ни слуху, ни духу, и от Бродяжника тоже. Поди завёл их куда. Может, погубил да в горы сбежал, а может, ещё что похуже.  
А может, все вместе сгинули, кто ж знает-то.  
Как бы то ни было, а это всё дела минувшие. Слухи, может быть, и ползут, да только войны всё нет. Может, и не будет её вовсе.  
А покуда так, мы будем вволю веселиться, пить и радоваться, что всё ещё живы. Я вам так скажу: откладывать веселье на другой день может быть уже поздно.


End file.
